The Gift: A Henry Danger Fanfiction
by OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17
Summary: Cheyenne receives a gift from up above and pretty soon, she figures out that she is a singer. But when Ray figures out that his daughter is a singer, he invites Henry and Charlotte over to hear Cheyenne sing. Can Cheyenne do it? Can she sing to reveal her secret?


Henry Danger Fanfiction

The Gift

Summary: Cheyenne receives a gift from up above and pretty soon, she figures out that she is a singer. But when Ray figures out that his daughter is a singer, he invites Henry and Charlotte over to hear Cheyenne sing. Can Cheyenne do it? Can she sing to reveal her secret?

Chapter One: Receiving The Gift From Up Above

A few days later after my mother, my grandmother, Brad, and Kylie passed away, I was in the Man Cave dancing to my favorite songs.

Once in a while, Ray would come in and join me. Well, it always felt like I was alone but I was having a good time as I was dancing.

At 6:30, I would take a break, eat dinner with Ray, and then get back to dancing. At 8:30, Ray would stop the music and tell me to get ready for bed. After I got ready for bed, I would go to my room and dance a little more. At 9:30, Ray would come in and tell me to lay down. Well, sometimes, I have trouble getting to sleep so Ray would sing a lullaby and it puts me to sleep. After I fell asleep, Ray tucked me in, gave me a kiss, and he left to his room.

At 10:00, the whole apartment got quiet.

Meanwhile, in heaven...

My mother, my grandmother, Brad, and Kylie were releasing gifts all over Swellview to the special people. After they released the gifts, my mother realized that there was one more gift.

''What's wrong, Nikki?'' Kylie asked my mother.

''There's one more gift left to give out.'' My mother told Kylie.

''What gift is it, daughter?" My grandmother asked my mother as my mother was holding the ball of light that contained the gift.

''It's the Big Singing Voice gift. It can make the person who has the gift sing louder and better.'' My mother told my grandmother.

''But who do we give this gift to? We've already given everyone a gift here in Swellview.'' My mother asked the other angels.

''Well, everyone except Cheyenne.'' Kylie told my mother. Then, my mother remembered.

''My baby! She deserves this. She can dance and when she was little, she really could sing. But when she killed me, she was filled with sorrow and her singing voice left her. We need to return this to her.'' My mother told Kylie and everybody else.

Then, my mother got on a cloud that was closing in on the new Junk N' Stuff store.

''Okay, Nikki. Let it rip.'' Kylie told my mother as she helped my mother release the gift.

When my mother released the gift, the gift went flying down to the new Junk N' Stuff store where we were staying at, went through the door, pushed a button to where our bedrooms were, flew up the stairs, through my bedroom door, and when my mouth opened as I was sleeping, the gift flew into my mouth, and went to where my vocal chords were.

Chapter Two: Ray's Captured

Part 1

When I woke up the next morning, it was a Saturday. I decided to go down to the Man Cave and see if Ray was up. Before I went to the elevator, I went up the other set of stairs that led to Ray's room. When I got there, Ray's bed was made up, his gum that was on his dresser was gone, and there was a note. I picked it up and opened it up. Here's what it says:

Baby,

If you're reading this, then I have gone out to fight crime. A situation got brought up last night as we were sleeping and I tried waking you up so that you could come with me. Don't worry, baby. I'm gone to fight The Toddler. I should be back soon. If I'm not, then you know that I had gotten captured by The Toddler. In the meantime, go down to the Man Cave and eat the breakfast that I had cooked for you. If the crime alert goes off, press the button, and Gooch will tell you where I'm at.

Love u, baby.

Love, Your dad,

Ray

After I read the note, I went down the stairs and went to the elevator. Sure, there was that big drop but I managed.

When I got out of the elevator, I saw Schwoz eating breakfast and watching TV on the couch.

''Good morning, Cheyenne. Did you sleep well?" Schwoz asked as I was getting a plate and serving me.

''Yes, Schwoz. I slept okay." I said to Schwoz as I was finishing serving myself.

Then, I sat down on the couch and started eating my breakfast. As I was eating my breakfast, I realized that Schwoz was watching a French movie and I knew that I couldn't watch it because it had a lot of sex in it.

''Schwoz?" I called Schwoz's name.

''What, Cheyenne?" Schwoz responded.

''Can I watch _Annoying Orange_ because I can't watch this movie." I told Schwoz.

Then, Schwoz turned the movie off and turned the channel to _Cartoon Network._ As I was finishing my breakfast, the crime alert went off. I then ran over to Ray's desk and I pressed the button and Gooch came up on the screen.

''What's up, Gooch?" I asked Gooch.

"Ray got captured!" Gooch told me.

''Where?!" I asked Gooch, concerningly.

''At The Toddler's headquarters. You've got to rescue him." Gooch told me.

''Gooch. I can't go in my pajamas. What if The Toddler recognizes me?" I asked Gooch.

''Yes, you can. But if you can't, get Ray's back-up bubblegumball tube." Gooch told me.

Then, he disappeared off of the screen. I then decided to head over to my dad's tube.

''Cheyenne, where are you going?" Schwoz asked me.

''I have to save my dad,Ray. He got captured by The Toddler.'' I told Schwoz.

Then, he got up off of the couch and he turned the tv off.

''I'm coming with you." Schwoz told me.

''No you're not. You're staying here." I told Schwoz.

''You'll get hurt.'' Schwoz said.

''So?" I told Schwoz.

''So what?" Schwoz asked me.

"So. I'm a girl. It's about time a daughter goes and saves her father. I don't need help.'' I told Schwoz.

Then, I got underneath my dad's tube. I then tapped my belt buckle and my dad's tube started to come down around me. Once my dad's tube came down around me, I looked at Schwoz and then, I started looking up.

''Up the tube!" I said and then, I got sucked up the tube. Now, I am on my way to save my dad,Ray, from The Toddler, all by myself.

Part 2

When I got to The Toddler's headquarters, I went in and turned to see Captain Man hanging in a baby bouncer, trying to get out and I then see The Toddler and his henchmen crowding around Captain Man.

''Nya...nya...nya...nya...nya...nya..." The Toddler said while walking around Captain Man.

''Come on, Toddler, let me outta this thing before I puke,'' Captain Man said as he was bouncing up and down, trying to escape.

''No! This is my playroom, my toys, my rules!" The Toddler told Captain Man.

''You sick under-developed maniac!" Captain Man told The Toddler.

The Toddler then threw his rattle at my dad and it hitted my dad on his left eye.

''Ow! Jeez, man!" Captain Man said as he was looking to see if his left eye was bruised.

''Oh! I thought the famous Captain Man couldn't be injured!" The Toddler said as he walked to where his goons were.

Then, the goon with the kitty footsie pajamas came over to where The Toddler was.

"He can't, but he does feel pain." The goon told The Toddler. Then, The Toddler got really mad.

''You're nto allowed to talk unless you raise your hand and I call on you, you stupidhead. That's what you get!" The Toddler said as he spat in the goon's face.

''Come on, Toddler, your insane plan won't work.'' Captain Man told The Toddler.

''A lot you know." The Toddler told Captain Man.

Then, I waited to see what would happen next.

''Forty-eight hours from now, every baby in Swellview will be a hideous monster." The Toddler told Captain Man.

Then, the baby bouncer squeezed Captain Man right between his legs.

''Come on, Toddler, put me down from this thing. Oh, it's squeezing me in bad ways." Captain Man said as he was rubbing between his legs.

''No! And now, Captain Man, I have thousands of babies to monsterize. And to make sure that you don't try to stop me, I will now destroy you.'' The Toddler told Captain Man.

Then, when I heard The Toddler say destroy, I screamed and then, I covered my mouth. The Toddler then went over to the gate and he tried to find me but, I really blended in with the blue and red color of the gate door. Then, he went back over to where Captain Man was.

''You idiot! I can't be destroyed." Captain Man told The Toddler.

''I know that! But, you can be dropped." The Toddler told Captain Man. Then, he pressed a button and Captain Man was now hanging over a ball pit.

''Ahhh! Ahhhh!" Captain Man screamed as he was hanging.

''Into my bottomless ball pit." The Toddler told Captain Man.

''Uh, now Todd, Todd..." Captain Man started saying.

''Toddler! Playtime is over, Captain Man." The Toddler said.

Then, I got out my cell phone from my pajama pants pocket, turned to the sound effects app, pressed the ice cream truck sound and I turned the volume up.

''Oh, wait, listen." The Toddler started saying. Then, they started to listen.

''It's the ice cream man! Yay!" The Toddler said. Then, he and his henchmen started jumping up and down.

''I'll destroy you in a minute. Come on, fellas, ice cream man! I hope they have mint chocolate chip." The Toddler told Captain Man.

Then, he and his henchmen left the room. After they left the room, I turned my cell phone off and then, opened the gate and went in.

When I got in, I saw my dad and I ran to him.

''Captain Man!" I yelled his name. Then, he looked down and saw me.

''Cheyenne!" Captain Man said.

''It's Girl Danger. Now, quick, how do I get you down from there?" I asked my dad.

''I don't know, baby. This is the first time I've been trapped in a baby bouncer over a bottomless ball pit." Captain Man told me as he was bouncing up and down, trying to move. Then, he spotted a lever over near the other gate.

''Try that lever, baby." Captain Man told me.

''Right!" I told Captain Man. Then, I went over to the lever.

When I got to the lever, I heard footsteps. Loud storming footsteps. The Toddler and his henchmen were coming back. Then, the gate swung open and The Toddler and his henchmen were coming in. I had to prepare myself for the worst.

Part 3

"There was no ice cream truck!" The Toddler started saying as he and his henchmen were coming in. Captain Man and I then looked at each other.

"Who tricked me? And who's that girl near my lever?" The Toddler asked Captain Man while pointing at me. Captain Man looked at me and then, he looked back at The Toddler.

"That's my daughter and my partner in crime, Girl Danger." Captain Man told The Toddler. Then, The Toddler got mad.

"I didn't know you had a daughter. Why don't I have a daughter? I want a daughter!" The Toddler asked everyone in the room. Then, the henchman in the kitty footsie pajamas came over to The Toddler.

"You have us." He said. Then, The Toddler got up in the henchman's face.

"Shut up! You're dumb." He told the henchman. Then, the henchman went back to his position. That's when Captain Man looked back at me.

"Uh, Girl Danger?" Captain Man called my name.

"Yeah, Dad?" I responded.

"Why don't you pull that lever?" Captain Man asked me as he was looking at that lever.

"Oh, right, Dad!" I told Captain Man. Then, I pulled the lever down.

"Noooooooo!" The Toddler yelled. Then, Captain Man began moving towards The Toddler's henchmen.

"Whoa!" Captain Man said as he was moving towards the Toddler's henchmen. Then, the henchmen fell down. The Toddler then looked at me and then, looked at his henchmen as they were getting up.

"Squish the girl! Get her! Get her!" The Toddler told his henchmen. Then, his henchmen moved towards me.

"Girl Danger, look out!" Captain Man told me as one henchman was trying to punch me. That's when I did a backflip and now, I was near the table that had the device that went _Pffffft_ so, I decided to grab it. When The Toddler saw me with it, he ran towards me.

"Oh, my God, she's got my thing that goes _Pffffft!_ Get her!" The Toddler told his henchmen as he was running after me.

Meanwhile, back in the Man Cave...

Henry and Charlotte were wondering where I was at.

"Where's Cheyenne, Schwoz?" Charlotte asked Schwoz.

"I don't know, but I bet she's having more fun than I am." Schwoz told Charlotte.

"Why?" Charlotte asked Schwoz.

"Watch this. It's called Annoying Orange." Schwoz told Charlotte. Then, on the TV screen, the orange and the little marshmellow were talking.

"Hey, marshmellow." The orange called the little marshmellow's name.

"What?'' The marshmellow responded.

"Why did the little tomato squish the big tomato?" The orange asked the little marshmellow.

"I don't know. Why?" The little marshmellow responded.

"Because it was wanting to see if the big tomato could catch up." The orange told the little marshmellow. Then, Charlotte, Henry, and Schwoz started laughing.

Meanwhile, back at The Toddler's headquarters...

Captain Man and I were still trying to hold off The Toddler and his goons.

"Throw the truck!" Captain Man told me as he was kicking one of the goons. I then grabbed the toy truck off of the shelf and when I threw it, it hitted the goon that was right beside me on his head. Well, that really didn't work.

"Come here!" The Toddler told me. Then, I ran as fast as I could. Then, I hitted the other goon with the toy guitar.

"Hey, I hate you." The Toddler told me as he was chasing me.

"You've just been kicked!" Captain Man said as he was kicking another one of the goons down.

"Yeah, you will get it." The Toddler said, still chasing me. Then, I ran towards my dad.

"Captain Man!" I screamed my dad's superhero name.

"Look at you." The Toddler said as he was trying to grab his spit pistol toy from me.

"Get him, girl!" Captain Man said as The Toddler and I were fighting over the spit pistol toy.

"Gimme back my spit pistol." The Toddler said to me. Then, I pressed the button and the spit pistol spat in The Toddler's face.

"Whoa!" Captain Man said as he moved in the baby bouncer again.

"Oh! Go on! Get her!" The Toddler said to his henchmen but his henchmen were getting hit be Captain Man and me.

"You guys are seriously the worst henchmen ever!" The Toddler yelled. Then, another henchman came right behind me.

"Girl Danger!" Captain Man told me as the last henchman was trying to knock me out. That's when I ducked him, and Captain Man then kicked him into the glass table and the henchman fell without a fight.

"You and your daughter think you're so spiffy." The Toddler started telling me and Captain Man. Then, Captain Man and I looked at each other. As we looked at each other, The Toddler went over and grabbed a baby bottle that was filled with a green liquid and he started bringing it over to where Captain Man and I were standing at.

"But have a look at my bang bottle." The Toddler said, showing us the explosive. Then, Captain Man and I looked at each other and then, we got confused.

"Bang bottle?" Captain Man asked The Toddler.

"That's right. And it's filled with explody juice." The Toddler told Captain Man and I. Then, The Toddler twitched the nipple of the baby bottle and the nipple began flashing red.

"Sweetheart,get outta here!" Captain Man told me. Then, I got really upset and started crying.

"I'm...not...leaving...without...you." I told Captain Man while he pulled me into his chest. Once I stopped crying, I pulled away from Captain Man's chest and then, Captain Man and I stood together, hand in hand.

"But, sweetheart. That nipple is flashing." Captain Man told me while pointing at the bang bottle. Then, The Toddler got mad.

"No one leaves." The Toddler began saying to both of us. Then, I decided to run to one of the gates.

"Wahhhh!" The Toddler said and when I got to the gate, it was closed and I slipped and fell. Then, I got back up and I ran to the other open gate.

"Wahhhh!" The Toddler said. When I got to the other gate, I slipped and fell and the gate closed. As I tried getting up again, my right leg was dripping blood. Well, when I got up, I went straight to Captain Man and we held hands again.

"Now, we're all gonna go boom together." The Toddler told Captain Man and I. That was when I began to panic.

"Daddy, what do we do?" I asked Captain Man. Then, he had a plan.

"Push me. That way." Captain Man told me. Then, I placed him a good distance near The Toddler. Then, I pushed Captain Man and Captain Man kicked The Toddler and The Toddler fell into the bottomless ball pit.

"Help me! Get me out! Oh, these balls smell like feet and pee! Ohhhhh! Oh, this is it for me. I've been hoisted by my own petard!" The Toddler said. Then, he disappeared and we began waving. After we waved, we realized that the bang bottle was still at our feet and it was still going off.

"The bang bottle!" Captain Man told me. Then, I picked it up and held it.

"Oh, man! What do we do with this?" I asked Captain Man. Then, Captain Man looked at the ball pit and then, back at me.

"We give the baby his bottle." Captain Man told me.

"Ah, good call, daddy.'' I told Captain Man. Then, the bang bottle beeping got really loud.

"Hey!" Captain Man told me. Then, I looked up at Captain Man.

"What's up?" I asked Captain Man.

"Hurry." Captain Man told me.

"Right." I told Captain Man. Then, I threw the explosive into the ball pit and it started sinking.

"Daughter, take cover!" Captain Man told me. Then, we hugged each other and then, the explosive exploded, and balls went flying everywhere and The Toddler's hat landed on my shoulder. Then, Captain Man and I uncovered from each other.

"Nice work, daughter. You've got skills." Captain Man said, while hugging me.

"Thanks, daddy." I told Captain Man. Then, I remembered someone who I left at the Man Cave all alone.

"Schwoz!" I told Captain Man while remembering Schwoz.

"Oh, yeah. You'd better get back to the Man Cave. Don't worry, baby. I'll get out of this. You go on. I'm coming." Captain Man told me. Then, I went out the gate. Now, I am on my way back to the Man Cave.

Chapter Three: Getting Caught

When I got back to the Man Cave, Schwoz, Henry, and Charlotte were watching tv.

"Hey, guys." I told Henry, Charlotte, and Schwoz as I got out of Captain Man's tube.

"Hey, Cheyenne." Schwoz and Henry told me.

"So, Cheyenne. How'd it go with The Toddler?" Charlotte asked me.

"It went great. You would've seen it. Captain Man and I were working together and we were fighting The Toddler's henchmen. We even defeated The Toddler." I told Charlotte. Then, Captain Man's tube came down and Captain Man descended from it.

"Hey, Ray." Schwoz and Henry told Captain Man. Then, Captain Man took a red bubble gum ball out of his bubble gum tube, popped it into his mouth, chewed it, blew the bubble, and the gum did its magic changing Captain Man back into Ray. Once Ray was back to his normal self, he realized that there was a lump near my vocal chords.

"Cheyenne, what is that?" Ray asked me while he was examining my neck.

"What's what, daddy?" I asked Ray.

"That lump near your larynx." Ray told me. Then, Schwoz gave me a mirror and I looked at the lump that was near my vocal chords.

"How did it get there?" Ray asked me.

"I don't know, daddy. Maybe I slept on my larynx too hard." I told Ray. Then, my vocal chords began to vibrate.

"Does anyone know where the recording room is?" I asked Ray, Henry, Charlotte, and Schwoz.

"Okay, baby. When you go through the sprocket, it'll be the first room to your left when you get there." Ray told me. Then, he helped me up the stairs to the sprocket. He then pressed a button and we went in. I then opened the door while Ray went to his hot tub which was on the right. When I got in there, I left the door open a crack, and then, I went over to the microphones. When I went over to the microphones, I just stood there.

All of a sudden, tears began to fall from my eyes. That's when I decided to sit on the white couch and I started crying. After about a few minutes later, I stopped crying and then, I began thinking of a song. Well, since I've been feeling upset lately, there was a song that my mother always sung to me that always got me out of my misery. It's called Set Fire to the rain by Adele and now is the time for me to sing it:

(Music starts playing)

I let it fall

My heart

And as it fell, you rose to claim it

It was dark

And I was over

Until you kissed my lips

Then, you saved me

My hands

They're strong

But my knees

Will fall to ease

Stand in your arms

Without falling to your feet

But there's a sight to you

That I never knew, never knew

All the things you say, they were always true, always true

And the games you played

You will always win, always win

Chorus:

But I set fire to the rain

Watched it pour as I touched your face

Then it burns when I cry

Cause' I heard it screaming out your name

Your name

When I hang with you

I can stand there

And close my eyes

You and me forever

You and me together

Nothing gets better

Cause' there's a sight to you

That I never knew, never knew

All the things you say, they were always true, always true

And the games we played, You will always win, always win

But I set fire to the rain

Watched it pour as I touched your face

Then it burns when I cry cause' I heard it screaming out your name

Your name

I set fire to the rain

And I pushed us into the flames

When I felt something die

Then I knew that that was the last time

The last time

Sometimes I wake up by the door

That heart you hold must be waiting for ya

Even I already knew that

I can't help myself in looking for ya

I set fire to the rain

Watched it pour as I touched your face

Then it burns when I cry cause' I heard it screaming out your name

Your name

I set fire to the rain

And I pushed us into the flames

When I felt something die

Then I knew that that was the last time

The last time

Ohhhhh! Oh no! Ray Manchester!

Ray Manchester! Ray Manchester!

Ray Manchester!

Then, after I sung that, I turned around and found Ray standing in the doorway. Uh-oh!

Chapter Four: Charlotte and Henry found Out

Part 1

"Ray. How long have you been standing there?" I asked Ray, nervously.

"Long enough." Ray told me.

Then, I looked at the lyrics of my new hit single.

"So. Did you hear me sing all of the song?" I asked Ray.

"Yes, sweetheart. All of it,'' Ray told me. Then, he hugged me.

"Whoa, daddy. What is wrong with you?" I asked Ray.

"Nothing, baby. I'm so proud of you. Do you know what this means?" Ray asked me.

"Now I get to crack you in the head?" I asked Ray.

Then, Ray laughed and patted me on my back.

"No. It means that you are very talented now and someday, you'll have your own record label and maybe even have concerts and world tours. This is just the beginning, my daughter." Ray told me as we were walking out of the sprocket into the Man Cave living room.

Just as soon as we got to the Man Cave living room, I sat on the couch and watched tv. Then, I knew that it was going to be one heck of a ride.

Part 2

Monday, at school...

We were sitting through 5th period history and as I was listening to Ms. Shapen's lecture on World War 2, all of a sudden, my brain shutted off and I passed out on the floor. Before lunch, Ms. Shapen woke me up. I got up and grabbed my Captain Man bookbag. Then, the bell rung.

"All right. Everybody out." Ms. Shapen said. Then, everyone went out of the room.

"Cheyenne?" Ms. Shapen called my name. I then turned around and went to Ms. Shapen.

"Yes, Ms. Shapen?" I responded.

"May I see you?" Ms. Shapen asked me.

"Sure, Ms. Shapen. What do you want?" I asked Ms. Shapen.

"I want you to sing for me," Ms. Shapen told me.

"Sure. What song do you want me to sing?" I asked Ms. Shapen. Ms. Shapen then looked to see if anyone was watching us. Luckily, Henry and Charlotte were outside of the classroom, in the hallway, recording us talking.

"I want you to sing Rachel Platten's new hit song." Ms. Shapen told me. Then, I remembered.

"Fight song?" I asked Ms. Shapen.

"That's the one," Ms. Shapen told me. Then, I stood right beside Ms. Shapen and then, Henry pressed record, and I started singing:

(First bridge):

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

And emotions

Like how a single word can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

(Second bridge):

And all of those words I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream in the air tonight

Til' you hear my voice this time

Chorus:

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove that I'm alright song

My power's turned up

(Starting right now)

I'll be strong

This is my fight song

And I don't really care

There's nobody else but me

Cause' I still got a lot of fight in me

Losing friends

And I'm chasing sleep

Everybody's worried about me

I'm in too deep

Say I'm in too deep

(In too deep)

Missing dreams

And chasing hopes

As the fire burns inside my bones

Still believe

Yeah, I still believe

(Repeat Second bridge)

(Repeat Chorus)

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

And emotions

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

(Repeat Chorus)

No I still got a lot of fight in me

After I sung that, Ms. Shapen clapped for me and then, told me to leave. Just as soon as I walked out of Ms. Shapen's classroom, Henry grabbed a hold of me and he shoved me and I fell onto the floor. That's when I started crying. Charlotte then ran over to me and she helped me up onto my feet.

"Why'd...you...do...that...to...me...Henry?" I asked Henry as I was crying.

"I don't know,girl,but I was jealous of your singing. Speaking of which, I recorded you on my phone singing and I'm going to tell Ray." Henry told me. Then, I looked at Charlotte.

"Don't tell me you did it too?" I asked Charlotte as I was drying my tears.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Charlotte told me.

"Well. Now, you're going to tell Ray that I sung at school?!" I asked Henry and Charlotte.

"Yeah. We'll tell him that too." Henry told me. Then, I got mad.

"I don't really care, Henry. Do what you want to. How can this day get any worser?" I told Henry. Then, I stormed off to lunch.

"Was I too harsh on her?" Henry asked Charlotte as they were standing in an empty hallway.

"Yeah. You was. Plus, everything else." Charlotte said.

"Shut up, Charlotte." Henry told Charlotte. Then, they walked together to the cafeteria. I was right. How could this day get any worser?

Chapter Five: The Concert

Part 1

After school, I was supposed to report directly to the apartment but Henry's mother texted Ray and asked him if I could stay over for a little while and he said yes. Plus, he texted her back saying that he will pick me up in a little while. Well, when we got to Henry's house, Henry's mother parked the car and Charlotte, Henry, and I got out. When we got in the house, Piper was sitting on the couch texting Marla while Mr. Hart was watching Pitch Perfect. We then decided to go to the dining room table, and we sat down.

"Okay, Cheyenne. The concert is tonight and you still have time before Ray gets here to pick us up. What song are you going to sing?" Charlotte told me. Then, I looked down at the floor and sighed.

"I don't know, Charlotte. I've got no ideas for a new song. I'm just so useless." I told Charlotte and Henry.

Then, Mrs. Hart came in. When she came in, she saw how gloomy I was and she came over to me.

"Cheyenne,what's wrong?" Mrs. Hart asked me as I was beginning to cry.

"I can't think of a new hit single to perform in front of Ray and the others." I told Mrs. Hart. Then, she placed her hands on my hands.

"Why don't you tell me your favorite song when you were growing up." Mrs. Hart told me. Then, I remembered a song that really got stuck in my head and it always played in the car when my mom and I were driving to the new Junk N' Stuff. I then decided to tell Mrs. Hart what the song was.

"The song that I remembered ever since I was a little girl is called The Way You Love Me by Faith Hill." I told Mrs. Hart.

"You could start with that one. You know it without the lyrics in front of you!" Mrs. Hart told me. Then, she went upstairs to her room.

As Henry and Charlotte were working on their history homework, I was performing The Way You Love Me in front of Mr. Hart and Piper. After I performed, they started clapping. Then, Mr. Hart went outside and Piper went upstairs to her room. I just sat down on the couch and took it easy. Now, all I've got to do is get rid of my fear of performing in front of Ray. _This is going to be the best concert ever!_ I told myself as I was watching The Amazing World Of Gumball.

Part 2

At fifteen minutes til' six, Ray came into the house to pick Henry, Charlotte, and me up to go to Junk N' Stuff. As we were riding to Junk N' Stuff. I placed my hands on the window and then sighed.

"So, daughter. How was your day at school?" Ray asked me.

"It was okay. Ask Henry. He'll tell you." I told Ray as he was driving.

"Okay. So, are you ready for the concert tonight? We even have to get you dressed and looking cute." Ray asked me. I then looked away from the window and looked at Ray.

"Yes. So, where is this concert going to be held at?" I asked Ray, trying to feel better.

"The concert is going to be held in Swellview Park at 7:00 sharp. That's why we have to take you down to the Man Cave to get dressed." Ray told me.

"So, did you call every single one of my best friends?" I asked Ray as we were pulling into the Junk N' Stuff parking lot.

"Yes, Cheyenne. Every single one of them." Ray told me as he placed the Man Van into **park.**

"Even Bionca, Monica, Chloe, and Paula Makiato?" I asked Ray as he was helping me out of the Man Van.

"Yes." Ray told me.

Then, we went into the Junk N' Stuff store. We took the elevator down to the Man Cave. Sure, there was that big drop but we all managed. When we got in the Man Cave, Ray and Schwoz rushed me into Ray's old room to get dressed. When we got there, Ray turned the light on and then, he shutted the door. I then saw a red and blue dress with the Captain Man logo on it.

"Alright, Cheyenne. We need you to take off your clothes." Schwoz told me. Then, I looked at Schwoz and then at Ray.

"Why do I have to take my clothes off?" I asked Schwoz.

"Because you're going to be on camera, girl!" Ray told me.

"Oh. So you boys are going to make my body look nice and peachy?" I asked Ray and Schwoz.

"No." Schwoz told me.

"But we are going to see if that dress fits you." Ray told me. Then, I got scared.

"Don't worry. You're just taking off your clothes in front of us." Ray told me.

"Take everything off except for your underwear." Schwoz told me.

Then, I took everything off except for my purple and pink underwear. After I did that, Schwoz began taking photos of me.

"Uh, what are you doing, Schwoz?" I asked Schwoz.

"Nothing. I was just texting." Schwoz told me.

Then, Ray looked down at Schwoz's phone, saw what he was doing, and then, Ray got mad.

"Come here, Schwoz!" Ray said as he was chasing Schwoz, trying to spank him. Then, they went out of the room.

I then grabbed the red and blue dress with the Captain Man logo on it and I got dressed into it. After I got dressed, I looked at Ray's big mirror and saw a half perfect girl looking back at me. Then, after I looked at myself, I went out of Ray's old room, and now, I am on my way to the Man Cave living room.

When I got to the Man Cave living room, Henry, Charlotte, Schwoz, and Ray were looking really fancy. When they were talking, Henry saw me and he told Charlotte, Schwoz, and Ray to turn around and look at me.

"Wow!" Charlotte said as she was touching my soft silky red and blue dress.

"How do I look?" I asked Schwoz, Henry, and Ray.

"I think you look sexy in that dress." Schwoz told me. Then, Ray putted his hand up near Schwoz's butt.

"Do I have to turn you over onto my knee?" Ray asked Schwoz.

"Please. No spanking," Schwoz told Ray. Then, Ray placed his hand back near his side. Then, he came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We think you look beautiful. Except for your hair and your makeup. Charlotte will do your makeup except for mascara, I know. And I will do your hair." Ray told me. Then, we went over to the couch, sat down, and Ray began with my hair and Charlotte began with the makeup.

At fifteen minutes after six, Ray and Charlotte were through and I stood up and looked at Henry, Schwoz, Charlotte, and Ray.

"Thank you, Ray." I told Ray as I hugged him.

"You're welcome, Cheyenne, but we're not through yet. Schwoz, go get her dress shoes." Ray told me as he told Schwoz to get my dress shoes from under his bed in his old room. Schwoz got back with my red and blue dress shoes and Ray helped me into them. Then, we all got ready to go.

"Okay, guys. Instead of riding in the Man Van and Schwoz's car, we will be taking the Man Limo. We all will be riding together. No ifs, ands or buts about it. Especially you, Schwoz." Ray told us while looking at Schwoz.

Then, after that discussion, we all got into the elevator. Schwoz pressed the up button and within a few moments, we were up in the store. We then got out of the elevator and we all ran up the three steps and we were out the door. Gooch opened all the doors to the Man Limo and we all got in. I shutted the door to my side, and then, Gooch started up the limosine up. After he started up the limo, he pulled out of the Junk N' Stuff driveway. Now, we are on our way to Swellview Park.

Part 3

As Gooch was driving to Swellview Park, Ray, Henry, Charlotte, and Schwoz were having fun while I was sitting alone, watching the golden cloud move with us from the window. While I was looking out the window, tears began to flow heavily from my eyes. _I couldn't help it! I really felt guilty and I really missed my mother and grandmother. I hope they're still looking down on me, today._ I told myself. Then, as I was crying, Ray came over to me and he sat beside me. He then started cradling me in his arms.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Are you okay?" Ray asked me.

"I don't know, daddy." I told Ray in all honesty.

"What do you mean, baby?" Ray asked me as I looked up at him.

"I mean I don't even have the courage to stand up in front of Swellview to sing. I'm just so useless." I said, depressed with myself but he grabbed my face in his hands and stared right into my brown eyes.

"You're not useless. Okay? You still need more time to heal. Okay?" Ray said.

Then, we pulled up into the performance line in Swellview Park. Gooch pulled up to the side near the red carpet and then, Ray got out first. After he got out, he beckoned me to come out. When Ray helped me out of the limo, we walked hand in hand onto the red carpet. Every single one of my friends were taking out their cell phones and then, they started taking pictures of me and Ray. After taking pictures, we went to the VIP lounge and hung out with the artists that I was running against for **Best Song of the Year.** I hung out with Nikki Minaj and David Guetta while Ray hung out with Fall Out Boy. At 6:55, we went from the VIP lounge to backstage and then, Ray dragged me over to the side.

"Listen, Cheyenne. This is a big competition. You must try your best to win. Even if you don't win, I'll still be proud of you no matter what. If you need me when you perform, look out in the audience, find me, and give me a signal to come to you. Good luck, baby. Daddy loves you." Ray told me as he was kissing me on my cheeks. Then, I hugged Ray.

"Thanks,daddy." I told Ray. Then, he pulled away from me and he went to where Schwoz, Henry, and Charlotte was. Then, the concert began.

 _This is it! Time for me to shine!_ I told myself while waiting behind Carrie Underwood.

Part 4

The concert was really long. It started from Jason Aldean to Fall Out Boy then to Kenney Chesney and Uncle Cracker and then from Brett Eldredge to Faith Hill and then to Alan Jackson. After Alan Jackson performed, they went to commercial break. That meant I had a few minutes to do what I needed to do and come back here to perform. But as I was walking to the stairs, Ray came up them.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?!" I asked Ray, surprised that he knew that I was up next to perform.

"I came to check on you. Are you okay?" Ray asked me as a tear rolled from my eyes.

"I...guess...I...just...miss...my...mama. I can't really concentrate anymore since my mom, my nanny, Brad, and Kylie passed away." I told Ray. Then, Ray saw the golden cloud fly overhead.

"Cheyenne. I think your mother and our dead relatives have made their final stop here. Look!" Ray told me. Then, I looked up and saw the golden cloud.

"Thanks, Ray." I told Ray. Then, they started calling my name to come to the stage.

"You should go. Remember to find me when you need to find a new song." Ray told me. Then, he went back down the stairs and back to his seat.

I then walked forward and when I got to the red curtains, they opened them up, and I came walking out onto the stage. When I got out onto the stage, I walked to the microphone, grabbed it, and I walked out to the audience.

"Well, I don't know what to say. I'm glad to be out here tonight. Aren't you?" I asked the audience. The audience then began to clap and cheer. Then, they settled down again.

"When I started singing, I was just a little girl. Now, I'm a sixteen year old teenager who has very talented skills. Student by day, singing- sensation crime fighter by night. Before I begin singing, I would like to sing for five very special someones in life. One is actually still alive today while the other four rest in peace. Ray Manchester, Mom, Nanny, Kylie, and Brad, this song is for you and it's called Dream Big." I told the audience. Then, someone shown the spotlight down on Ray and on me and I began to sing:

There comes a time

When every little word

It's so much to know you through

But I know it now

That there ain't no doubt

Just to see you

But when it comes

You've got to take it

Life is as long as you make it, don't you see?

Ray knows now

And how to help

You just have to be yourself

Dream big

Reach high

Don't ever be afraid

To spread your wings and fly

It's a heart full of faith

A whole lot of love

And some love to see you through

Dream big

And it just might come true

There comes a time

Where every little word

Is so much to know you through

But Mom knows now

That there ain't no doubt

Just to see her

But when we're all so close together

In this lonely weather, don't you see?

Ray knows now

And how to help

You just have to be yourself

Then, my gift began to change my voice.

Dream Big!

Then, I stopped for a minute and looked up. When I looked up, I saw my mother, my nanny, Kylie, and Brad looking down on me. I smiled back at them. Then, my gift inside of my vocal chords began to shine through and that's when my singing voice got louder:

Dream big

Reach high

Don't ever be afraid

To spread your wings and fly

It's a heart full of faith

A whole lot of love

And some love to see you through

Dream big

And it just might come true

Then, I started clapping and everyone began to join in:

Dream big

(Dream big)

Reach high

(Reach high)

Don't ever be afraid

To spread your wings and fly

It's a heart full of faith

A whole lot of love

Love to see you through

Dream big

(Dream big)

And it just might come true

Dream big

(Dream big)

Reach high

(Reach high)

Don't ever be afraid

Just fly, fly, fly

It's a heart full of faith

A whole lot of love

Love to see you through

Dream big

(Dream big)

And it just might come true

Dream big

(Dream big)

Reach high

(Reach high)

Don't ever be afraid

To spread your wings and fly

It's a heart full of faith

A whole lot of love

Love to see you through

Dream big

(Dream big)

And it just might come true

Dream big

(Dream big)

Reach high

(Reach high)

Don't ever be afraid

Just fly, fly, fly

It's a heart full of faith

A whole lot of love

Love to see you through

Dream big

(Dream big)

And it just might come true

Part 5

After I sung that song, everybody clapped, cheered, and even screamed my name. Then, I walked backstage. When I walked backstage, I saw Ray standing, along with a few of my friends. My friends decided to all run up to me and hug me. After they hugged me, they pulled away from me.

"Cheyenne, you was so awesome out there!" Bionca told me.

"Thanks, Bionca. So do you girls want to sit together to watch the rest of the concert before they announce the awards?" I asked Bionca, Monica, Chloe, and Paula Makiato.

"Yes!" Bionca, Monica, Chloe, and Paula Makiato screamed at the same time. Then, we went to the stairs to go down. As I was going to the stairs, Ray pulled me aside.

"Daddy!" I yelled into his arms.

"Sweetheart!" Ray yelled into my arms.

"I am so proud of you. You had the whole crowd dancing and singing. You even had me crying." Ray told me. Then, we held each other's hands and we went down the stairs, back to our seats. As I was sitting beside Ray, my eyes began to flutter shut. So, I fell asleep on Ray's shoulder.

Twenty minutes later...

"Cheyenne. Psst...Cheyenne. Come on,girl, get up. They're just about to announce the awards for **Best Video of the Year.** " Ray said, shaking me awake. I then got off of Ray's shoulder and I sat up in my seat, rubbing my eyes. After I got woke up good, Ray and I were holding hands.

" Best Video of the Year award candidates are Luke Bryan: Kick the Dust Up, Brett Eldredge: Lose My Mind, Cheyenne Rae Manchester featuring Captain Man: Will You Love Me Anyway and Chase Rice: Gonna Wanna Tonight. And the winner is..." Miranda Lambert started saying as they were showing the videos of the songs. Then Katy Perry got the envelope and opened it.

"Cheyenne Rae Manchester feat. Captain Man: Will You Love Me Anyway.'' Katy Perry said. Then, Ray and I got up from our seats and we went to the stage. When we got up to the stage, Miranda Lambert shook my hand and Katy Perry gave me the trophy. Then, I grabbed the microphone.

"Well. I don't know what to say. This is such a big honor. I'd like to thank Schwoz Schwartz for being our camera man and I'd also like to thank Henry Hart for being our director. Thanks for everything, Ray. You were the one who inspired me to write the songs and you even made me become the best daughter that I could be." I told the audience. Then, I hugged and kissed Ray.

"Awww..." Bionca, Monica, and Chloe said together. Then, we began walking off the stage when Katy Perry stopped us.

"Hold it. You also get one more award. Not only that you have the best video, you also have the best song of the year that came out as a number one single." Katy Perry told me. Then, Miranda Lambert brought out the **Best Song of the Year** trophy out and she gave it to me.

"Thank you so much. I can't believe that y'all would vote for me. I really appreciate it. Thank you, Swellview, and good night." I told the audience. Then, we headed backstage. When we were backstage, I was taking pictures with my closest friends when Darius Rucker came walking up behind me.

"Hey, Cheyenne." Darius Rucker called my name. After I took pictures with my closest friends, I turned around and saw Darius Rucker standing right in front of me.

"Hi, Darius Rucker. I'm such a huge fan of you. I have your _Southern Style_ CD and I really like to dance and sing to your number one hit single _Homegrown Honey_." I told Darius Rucker.

"You sung really good out there tonight." Darius Rucker told me.

"Thanks. So, what are you doing here tonight?" I asked Darius Rucker.

"I heard that you was performing so I came down here. I can hook you up with a record deal." Darius Rucker told me.

"Really?!" I asked him.

"You don't mind if I talk to your daddy about it?" Darius Rucker asked me. I then saw Ray coming up behind me.

"Sure. I don't mind. He's right behind me." I told Darius Rucker. Then, he and Ray talked and rambled. After they talked, Darius came back over to me.

"Well, what did he say?" I asked Darius Rucker, nervously. Ray then came over to my side and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Baby, we mulled it over and..." Ray started saying.

"And?" I asked Ray with a concerned look in my eyes.

"We decided that it was alright for you to start your record deal with the record company that Darius is going to be putting us in touch with." Ray told me. Then, I hugged Ray.

"Thank you, daddy." I told Ray. Then, Ray looked at his watch. It was 10:30.

"We should be getting Cheyenne home with her trophies. It's getting really late." Ray told Darius Rucker.

"I'm sorry you guys can't stay for the after party but I will come by to your place in a few days to get Cheyenne ready. It was great meeting you, Cheyenne." Darius told Ray and me.

"Thanks, Darius. I promise I won't let you down." I told Darius Rucker. Then, we walked off of the stage and down the stairs. When all of us got back inside the Man Limo, Ray sat beside me and I fell asleep on his lap. This is it. My singing career has begun.

Chapter Six: Glad To Be Back

A few days after the concert, Darius Rucker and I recorded my next few songs. Then, a few days later after the recordings, the CDs were made and a billion was sold. Darius gave me half the money and then, a few weeks later, we went on tour. It was really fun. We went from Swellview to Dallas,TX in just 1 day. Then, after I sung at Dallas, we went from Dallas to Myrtle Beach and then, we went to Charlotte, NC. After we went on tour, we went back to Swellview, California. When we got back, we saw criminals running through the streets. That's when I got off the tour bus and I tackled them. I took them to jail and returned to Junk N' Stuff. When I got down to the Man Cave, the lights in the Man Cave were turned off. I was about to turn on the lights when Henry did and everybody shouted "Surprise, Cheyenne."

I was in complete shock. I didn't know what to say. Ray then came out of the sprocket. When he saw me, we were both in shock.

"Cheyenne!" Ray called my name as if my name would break him.

"Daddy!" I cried Ray's name. Then, we both ran to each other and hugged each other. He then picked me up off of the ground.

"Daughter, I've really missed you. Where've you been?" Ray asked while he was holding me.

"Well, daddy. You wouldn't believe where I have been. It was awesome. We were on tour. We went from here to Dallas, Texas. Then, we went from Dallas, Texas to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. After that, we went from Myrtle Beach, South Carolina to Charlotte, North Carolina. Then, after we sung there, we took a private jet back here to Swellview. I had tons of fun!" I told Ray.

"That's great, sweetheart. Welcome Home!" Ray told me. Then, he letted me down and we enjoyed the party.

At 8:30, Henry and Charlotte left to go home. I then decided to take the elevator and I went to my room to get ready for bed. After I got ready for bed, I looked at the picture of me, my mother, and Ray that was on the tabletop near my lamp. Once I looked at the picture, I looked up at the ceiling and a tear pricked from my eye.

"Thanks, Mom. Tell Nanny I said hi." I said quietly to the ceiling in which my mother's angel heard me.

Then, at 9:00, I started tucking myself in for bed. Ray came in and he got up onto the bed and he was right by my side until I fell asleep. After I fell asleep, he got off of the bed and he kissed me on my forehead.

"Welcome back home,baby." Ray whispered in my ear. Then, he went over to the light switch and he turned it off. Then, after he did that, he went to his room and he went to bed and then, the whole apartment got quiet.

( **Well, that's the end of that story! Thanks for reading and please leave your comments. Keep reading more of my fanfiction! There will be more coming up soon! GirlDanger15 out!)**


End file.
